Phantom Destiny
by Major144
Summary: Danny becomes the Ghost King after the Disasteroid incident.


Phantom Destiny

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

Danny Fenton was in his room going over all the recent events of his life. He had saved both the Earth and the Ghost Zone, revealed his secret identity, and told Sam how he real,y felt about her. Things had definitely changed. The world saw Danny as a hero now and the people loved him.

"This is a lot to take in." Thought Danny.

There was a flash of light next to Danny making him turn to see a strange green box floating next to him. Danny carefully opened the box and saw the Crown of Fire and theRing of Rage inside the box.

"What are these doing here in my room?" Thought Danny as he closed the box. "I'll have to return those to the Ghost Zone latter."

Danny went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning a small teenage girl was making her way to the Fenton residence. The girl was Daniella and she had decided to introduce herself to the Fenton family. Daniella rang the doorbell and Jazz came to answer the door.

"Hello there. Who are you?" Said Jazz as she looked at Daniella.

"I'm Daniella and I'm one of your relatives...kind of." Said Daniella awkwardly.

"Um...ok. Whose side of the family are you from?" Asked Jazz.

"Well...I think it's best to show." Said Daniella as a ring flashed around her and she changed into her ghost form.

Jazz starred at Daniella with her mouth opened in shock.

"What's going Jazzy?" Asked Jack as he and Maddie appeared in the doorway and saw Daniella in her ghost form.

"I'm Daniella and I'm one of your relatives. Danny can explain." Said Daniella.

Jazz let Daniella into the house, just as Danny was walking down the stairs. Danny saw Daniella and a big grin appeared on his face.

"Daniella it's great to see you." Said Danny as he went over to Daniella and hugged her.

Danny saw the rest if his family starring at him. Danny stopped hugging Daniella and faced them.

"Care to explain?" Asked Jazz.

"It's a long story." Said Danny as he went and explained Daniella's origin.

After Danny was done explaining everything, the Fentons were comfortable with Daniella.

"So where are you living?" Asked Jazz.

"Well...nowhere really." Said Daniella.

"No anymore your not. Your a Fenton and as far as were concerned your our daughter." Said Jack.

"You can live with us." Said Maddie.

"Really?" Asked Daniella eyes wide.

"Yes." Said Jazz as she stood up and hugged Daniella. "Welcome to the family."

The rest of the family stood up and they had a group hug. A new member had been added to the Fenton Family.

The next day Danny went to school. He was explaining yesterday's events to Sam and Tucker, when suddenly Paulina stepped in front of them smiling.

"Hello Danny! How's the big hero? Are you free tonight?" Asked Paulina as she stepped between Danny and Sam.

"Hello Paulina. I'm doing good." Said Danny as he tried to step by Paulina to reach Sam, but Paulina kept blocking him.

"We should totally hang out tonight! Just the two of use. I knew we were made for each the moment you first rescued me." Said Paulina.

Danny just gave Paulina a brief glare.

"Tell me something Paulina. Are you interested in me because of myself or just because I'm a hero?" Said Danny.

"I...um...liked you always." Said Paulina as she was taken off guard by the question.

"That's what I thought. Your into me because of my powers and popularity. Not because you like me for me. I'm sorry to say this Paulina, but things would never workout between the two of use. Besides I already have a girlfriend." Said Danny as he walked past Paulina and stood next to Sam. "Latter." He said as they walked off leaving Paulina stunned.

The students in the hallway whispered to themselves as Paulina stormed off.

In the weeks that followed Danny became more affectionate and protective towards Sam. At first Sam didn't mind, but latter she became worried. Sam began to wonder if Danny's powers had something to do with his behavior. Sam decided to head into the Ghost Zone and speak with Frostbite.

Sam went to the Fenton house, got into the Spector Speeder, and headed into the Ghost Zone. A little while latter Sam was at Frostbite's village. The ghost of the village warmly greeted Sam. Frostbite came out and greeted Sam.

"Hello friend of the great one." Greeted Frostbite.

"Hey Frostbite." Greeted Sam.

"What brings you here?" Asked Frostbite.

"Well...it concerns Danny." Said Sam.

Frostbite nodded and lead Sam to his hut. Sam explained everything that had been going with Danny. After she was done Frostbite spoke.

"The great one is just going through a stage. Whenever a ghost falls deeply in love they become very protective and affectionate towards the thing they love. The great one must love you deeply." Said Frostbite.

"Yeah...that makes sense. We've know each other for a long time." Said Sam with a smile.

Sam thanked Frostbite and left the village.

Elsewhere Danny was on his own trip through the Ghost Zone carrying the box that contained the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. Danny was heading towards Clockwork's tower. The Master of Time hovered in his workshop as Danny entered.

"I've been expecting your arrival." Said Clockwork.

"I thought as much. The Crown and the Ring just keep appearing in my room. I send them to the Ghost Zone and they just keep popping up. Why?" Said Danny as he held up the box.

"You have been chosen as the new Ghost King. You've accomplished many great things Danny and you've been chosen by destiny." Said Clockwork.

"I'm...the new Ghost King?" Asked Danny in shock.

"You are. I know this is a lot to take in, but you are the most worthy of the title. You are free to chose what to you want to do." Said Clockwork.

Danny starred at the artifacts.

"I'll be the Ghost King, but I want to finish high school first." Said Danny.

"Very well." Said Clockwork.

"Is it alright that I leave the Crown with you?" Asked Danny.

"Of course." Said Clockwork as he took the Crown.

"Thanks." Said Danny.

Danny flew out of the Tower and towards the Fenton Portal. Danny entered the portal and saw Sam. Danny explained what happened with Clockwork.

"So your going to be a king? That's huge!" Said Sam.

"I know." Said Danny as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Ring. "Sam your the person, who I trust the most, so I'm giving this to you to keep it safe."

"Alright...you can count on me to keep it safe." Said Sam as she took the ring.

"Thanks." Said Danny.

The two of them smiled at each other. Then they kissed.

"Come on. Lets go on a date." Said Danny.

The two of them left the lab hand in hand.

The End.


End file.
